witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarras Doberg
Tarras Doberg (타라스 도베르그 Talaseu Dobeleugeu) is the tritagonist of Witch Hunter and an A-Class Shaman WH stationed in the Western District. As the younger brother of Tania Doberg, he is the heir to the Doberg Family. He is part of the Unnamed Team alongside Tasha Godspell, Xing Bairong and Halloween. He is among the stronger few A-Class WHs and has the alias "Blessing of the Earth". Appearance Tarras is a handsome young man the age of 20, standing at 5'11".Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2006). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 2: Character Profile. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3466-3 He has chin length black hair, the back portion of which he ties in a ponytail, leaving the rest loose. He wears the standard A-Class uniform, though with a short black jacket instead of a long coat, with a white shirt under it. He also wears a pair of spotless black pants instead of the usual black attire, and a pair of white gloves, keeping with his ego and ideals of superiority. Even so, he needs a pair of rectangle-shaped glasses to read. Personality Tarras is a very arrogant and repulsive individual. Born from the immensely wealthy and influential Doberg family, Tarras believes that he is superior to many people, although there are exceptions. He is extremely boastful and self obsessed. His sense of humor is very dry as a result. When he is attacked, he may comically act as if the combatant has committed a grave offense in daring to challenge him. As with all members of the Doberg family, he believes in brute strength, ruthlessness, and overwhelming power as the key principles of battle.Despite this, the only person he truly fears is his sister Tania; though her formidable strength and personality inspires a similar dread in others, and she seems to bully or even torture him as well. In fact his fear of his sister is so absolute that even a call on the phone causes him to act quiet and obedient, much to his fellow WHs surprise. He has made great attempts to avoid confronting her, such as purposefully lying to her about where he was going. When he came face-to-face with his sister, he had a panic attack and demanded that the train be turned around. However, like Tasha Godspell, Tarras has never killed a Witch before. When asked by Visul if he had killed Myun, he stated that he didn't and that he has never killed a witch before, implying a moral-restraint on his part. He also expressed disgust when he saw a witch unnecessarily executed in front of him, further emphasizing this point. Story History Little is known about Tarras' past besides him being a member of the Doberg Family. During his younger days, he got acquainted with Sabrina Rose, a fellow spirit follower, and her abilities. The Red Witch Arc Tarras was dispatched to Mountainville after receiving news that there was a witch there. Unfortunately, the witch was Aria, who overwhelmed him with her supporters, knocking him out just as Tasha and Xing appear. He wakes up soon after and helps the fellow WHs defeat Aria and destroy her supporters but after Aria was left completely vulnerable, Tasha shoots Xing and Tarras with tranquilizer darts. After recovering from his previous battle, Tarras follows Xing and Tasha on their route to the Western Center. Monica Arc Tarras orders a first class meal and room at the Abore Inn. He and Xing overhear a conversation which allows them to guess that there is witch in the village. He uses Earth Scan to try to detect the witch and it reveals three Mana Sources, two of them being Tasha and Halloween but the last one is someone near Tasha, Monica. Assuming that this is the witch, he comes up with a plan to get Tasha to owe him and Xing. Suddenly, the villagers of Abore surround the two WHs and attacks them. Vanir Gullveig reveals herself to be the witch killing the villagers while hovering on her broom. After defeating Vanir and destroying parts of the village, Vanir managed to subdue them and turn the two into her puppets. They later attack Tasha and Monica while under her influence. After Monica's awakening, he became the only WH under Vanir's control but when he momentarily regained control, Tasha knocked him out with a sleeping dart. Tarras only wakes up again after Tasha, Xing and Monica defeat Vanir. On the train ride back to the Western Center, Tarras is put on the same team as Xing and Tasha by Central. He then has a spaz which leads Tasha to state that Tarras shouldn't be acting so highly of himself considering that he was supposed to be a no name extra, and that Tarras got dominated in the two fights against Aria and Vanir. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Tarras is sitting next to Monica and Xing during Tashas' trial. By doing so, he surprises Amos who passes by, much to Tarras' displeasure. Sometime after, Tarras and Xing go on a mission together to escort Elmar Hyacinth back to headquarters. He along with Xing end up fighting the witch who killed Elmar's team and defeats her. During the WH meeting, he is seen sitting beside Xing and later denying being on a team with Tasha and Xing. The Knight And Rose Arc Tarras and Xing are displeased with the dispatch arrangements so they went to complain to Vihyungrang, who gets Bari to blast them into the wall for being stubborn. Alisha, Tarras' secretary, shows up moments after Tarras makes fun of Xing for having an assistant he can't control. She jabs Tarras in the eyes as punishment for leaving her with so much work. She then blackmails him to do it for her. On the train ride, Tarras begins bragging about himself to Visul. Xing appears and tells Visul about Tarras' fear for his sister Tania. When Visul comments that Tania is known to be really nice, Tarras retaliates, stating that it's untrue and is nothing like Tania's real personality. On the way to Britain, the train is intercepted by Sabrina Rose's vines. He shows up before his team and Cougar to tell them about Rose's presence. He and Rose recognize each other immediately and Tarras explains her abilities to his team and Cougar. After Rose seals the Earth Spirits abilities with her plants, she, Xing and Cougar begin insulting Tarras, which angers him to gain enough determination to force the Earth Spirit out. He helps cover Tasha along with his teammates during the fight but shows no interest in helping Tasha from the rebound after he used Moirai's Confinement despite Xing's anger towards him for not wanting to help. Deception in Bairong Arc After receiving a call that all WH are to assemble in Britain per Merlin's request, he has a mini panic attack in front of Visul as to what his sister is going to do to him for lying to her. In the Bairong Empire, Tarras is seen with Visul outside the palace when Ameton, Xiao and Myun approach them. Visul knocks Tarras out with a knock out dart in order to prevent him from learning Xing's secret. Tarras reappears when Xiao and Myun are about to kill Visul, saying that he had a score to settle with her. When Xiao threatened to use her puppets on him, he replied, "Where are your little puppets? They certainly aren't here anymore," revealing that he had returned the puppets to the earth. He uses Earth Flower on Myun but makes sure to knock her unconscious rather than kill her and is berated by Visual for destroying parts of Bairong in the process. He traps Xiao in Earth Swamp and quickly hardens the ground so she can not escape. Before he has a chance to send the two Witches to Alcatraz, Visul's brother appears and kills them much to Tarras' disgust. Escape from Britian Arc When the train transporting Visul and Tarras arrives in Britain, Tarras has a cocky atmosphere around him which immediately disappears when he opens the train door, revealing his sister waiting for him. He is then dragged away by Tania. Tarras is tortured by Tania and is only released after Tasha and Halloween escapes. Invasion Arc Tarras is dispatched to fight South along with Agnes, Ian Borris and Fidelio Philia despite his sisters' protest. Eunryu states that the reason Tarras and Tania are separated is due to their sibling relationship and which will affect the safety of the team. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Doberg family, he specializes in earth-style warfare. He calls to and manipulates the powers of Earth Spirits and has them do his bidding. He often lets other team members initially engage the enemy, and remains aloof and uninvolved until they run into trouble, where a quick attack from him becomes the final execution blow. It seems though, that he must make direct contact with the earth in order to channel its energies. Earth Spirit User (대지의 정령 Daejiui Jeonglyeong): Tarras is known as one of the strongest A-Class WH, using attacks utilizing the energies of the Spirits of the Earth. This single ability and his control and uncommon skill at it has earned him his alias as the "Blessing of the Earth". *'Earth Spear' (대지의 창 Daejiui Chang): A spike of earth in the same shape as one of the Earth Flower's "petals" emerges from the Earth, directed by Tarras to impale his opponents. *'Earth Shield' (대지의 방패 Daejiui Bangpae): Tarras creates a series of stone slabs in from of himself or that which he wants to protect. Its formation resembles an array of bars sealing themselves into a triangle shape, allowing a quick, accurate projectile to have a chance to attack the weaker center while it forms. Once it does, little exists on Earth that has the ability to shatter it. *'Earth Scan' (대지의 스캔 Daejiui Seukaen): This ability allows Tarras to scan the the area for a person. This ability only picks up on people and/or witches that are touching the ground. He was unable to use this ability against an aerial-style witch. It has a limited range - when Tasha used the Songs of Moirae, the resulting area was so large that he marveled at his inability to scan its entirety. *'Earth Cannon' (대지의 대포 Daejiui Daepo): Tarras disconnects a chunk of stone from the rest of the Earth and blasts it up into the air at an opponent. **'Rain of Earth' (대지의 비 Daejiui Bi): A technique variant of Earth Cannon, where Tarras then shatters the main piece of earth into smaller, but no less lethal pieces and slams them down at the target. *'Earthen Swamp' (대지의 늪 Daejiui Neup): Tarras turns a target area of earth into quicksand-like mud, drawing the objects resting on it down into the ground as a potent trap. He is capable of burying people or objects into the earth although how exactly he does it is unknown.Cho, Jung-man (2010). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 11: Chapter 57: Page 8. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-6945-0 *'Earth Flower' (대지의 꽃 Daejiui Kkoch): Tarras summons a large assortment of spikes which explode from the ground in order to smash and penetrate his enemies. It is the size of a large mansion, and resembles a flower in its shape, giving the technique its name. *'Dancing Earth' (대지의 춤 Daejiui Chum): Although Tarras is not seen using this technique, it is known to be his strongest attack. This attack leaves a hole in the ground and is suspected to create earthquakes.Cho, Jung-man (2012). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 13: Chapter 73: Page 4. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-9545-9 Equipment WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. His emblem is called Prithvi, named after the God of Earth his family always worshiped. It is thanks to this deity that he has the ability to command the Earth's spirits. Tarras and his sister share the same emblem. Relationships Tania Doberg Tania is Tarras' older sister and the only person he truly fears. Tarras shows respect to Tania (most likely due to his fear in her) and immediately answers her weekly calls after hearing the ringtone. After lying to her and deliberately missing Tania's calls, she decides to puts fear back in Tarras by torturing him. Although Tania believes Tarras is inferior to her, she still cares greatly for him and would sacrifice many WH lives if it meant saving him. Trivia *Prithvi, the Earth Spirit that the Doberg Family worships, is based off the Hindu Earth goddess of the same name. *It is possible that Tarras is named after the Taras of Greek mythology, who is the son of Poseidon and a water nymph named Saytrion. The Taras of another mythology, however, is said not to be son of Poseidon and Satyrion, but of Leonidas and Gaia. *His character profile states that his hobbies are gardening and naming his plants, he likes praises and the plants he grows but he hates being ignored. *The author intended him to be a no-name-extra, however he fell in love with Tarras' charm and before he knew it, Tarras became a main character alongside the others. *Tarras' Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Witch Hunter Category:Shaman